


the best kisser this world has ever seen

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bunker Fluff, Competition, Dinner, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, I mean it this was just an excuse for me to write kisses, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Team Free Love, small nerds, this really is mostly kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is entirely confident that Castiel, angel of the Lord, is the best kisser anyone will ever experience. Sam, meanwhile, is completely convinced that the title belongs to Gabriel. They're both prepared to fight over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best kisser this world has ever seen

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in one night in a series of word wars because I got really, really inspired by the idea. There is nowhere near enough Team Free Love in the world and I'm going to try my best to rectify that one unnecessarily fluffy fic at a time. And the last TFL I wrote was established Wincestiel with Gabriel coming in so I thought I'd try it with established Destiel and Sabriel and then the two of them blending, because variety. So I hope this works and that the first Sastiel kiss I ever wrote is okay. Sidenote: I kind of instinctively wrote this from Sam's POV, but I'm not entirely sure why, and it's kind of interesting to think about how it'd be different told from another POV.
> 
> I'm very sleep deprived and I've had a lot of caffeine so if this author's note doesn't make sense, that's why. I promise you I was feeling more normal when I wrote this. Slightly.

"That's disgusting. You guys have three rooms all to yourself. You ever think about using one of them?" Sam Winchester shot towards Dean and Castiel as he stalked through the living room on the way to make a pot of coffee.

Dean pulled back from where he'd been enthusiastically kissing Castiel for the past ten minutes at least, until he'd been rudely interrupted, and he rolled his eyes at the intrusion. "But Sam, sometimes I just remember how gorgeous Cas is and I can't keep my hands off him for longer than a few seconds at a time." He didn't sound apologetic at all. "And anyway, it's not like you're any better."

Sam couldn't really argue with that, because it was true that he and Gabriel, still in the honeymoon stage of their own relationship, did seem to spend a lot of their time kissing on random couches (or any surface) these days. But- "That's not my fault, though. Gabriel is always the one who initiates, and the guy is a lot stronger than he looks. Whereas, you. I've seen you. You're the one that always starts this."

Dean followed Sam into the kitchen, leaning up against the door. "Yes, well, it's not my fault that Cas is the best kisser that's ever existed in this sorry universe."

Sam scoffed into the coffee pot.

"Was that a scoff I heard? I'll fight about this."

Sam scoffed louder. "There's no way your inexperienced, clueless angel is a better kisser than Gabriel, who has spent the past several millennia perfecting his technique. I'm sorry, but it's pretty much science. How could he ever be beaten? He's probably had more experience than anyone else to ever live. Including you."

Dean shook his head. "No, no, no, Sammy. See, you may think Gabriel's the best kisser ever to live, but that's only because you don't have a whole lot to compare it to. Whereas I on the other hand, have kissed a vastly bigger number of people than you, and I know that even though Cas may not have done the same, the guy has a natural talent that just can't be hidden. And that's a fact."

"Fine," Sam stated calmly, watching the coffee drip into the pot.

"Fine? You give up?" Dean sounded almost disappointed. It was no secret that he actually enjoyed these little arguments with his brother, especially when they gave him an excuse to talk about one of his favorite things in the world - his angel Castiel.

"No, not 'fine, I give up'. Fine, there's no way this can be resolved just by the two of us yelling about it. We're going to have to investigate this more seriously."

Dean frowned, jumping up onto the table and opening up the cookie jar, shoving one into his mouth. "What do you mean?" he asked around a mouthful of crumbs.

"You say Castiel is the best kisser, and I say Gabriel is, but to my knowledge, nobody has ever kissed both of them. So what we're going to have to do is both kiss each of them in turn, and then we can have a more reasonable debate about this, with the same knowledge, since we'll both have a decent idea of their technique."

Dean looked at him like he'd gone crazy. "Don't be an assbutt, Sam, I'm not letting anyone else get their hands on Cas."

"Oh, so you give up?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Because that's what it sounds like. Sounds like you're scared I'm going to win, so you're just refusing to take part."

"It's not like that at all!" Dean protested. "I'm just-"

"Jealous that Cas is going to leave you for me? Oh, now that's interesting, now I-"

Dean scowled, and slammed a hand down on the table. "Fine. Let's have this fucking competition. Get Gabriel in here, I want to get this over and done with."

Ignoring the coffee in favor of his boyfriend, Sam closed his eyes and sent off a quick prayer to Gabriel. _O Gabriel, most beautiful and sexy archangel of the Lord, I pray to you to get your pretty little wings to this kitchen right now so that you can prove yourself as the best kisser to ever exist. Amen._

Gabriel flapped into the kitchen a split second later. "I don't think there's much proof required, Sammy. I thought it was just a generally accepted fact."

As if to prove his point, he stood on his tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Sam's mouth.

Sam smiled to himself, Gabriel's kisses still making him giddy, even the smallest ones like that one. "Okay, okay, okay. I believe it. But Dean here is being a dick as usual and arguing the point, so here's what we had in mind..."

After calling Cas in from the living room too, Sam explained the concept of the experiment to both Castiel and Gabriel, and although Cas looked reluctant at first, it only took one challenging look from Gabriel to make him get as involved in the proceedings as anyone else.

"So, how do we begin?" Cas asked, once Sam was done with the explanation and the four of them were all standing around the kitchen table, awkwardly not looking at one another.

Sam coughed. "Well. I say that we start off with what we know. So I'm going to kiss Gabriel, and Dean is going to kiss Cas, not that he ever does anything else - and I'm going to set the timer so that the kisses are the same length."

"One minute to show your Winchester exactly what you can do with your lips!" Dean cackled.

"And then we're going to swap. And I'm going to kiss Cas for a minute, and Dean is going to kiss Gabriel, I suppose."

"Although I'll expect you to go wash your mouth out with soap after you've had your lips on my brother, Cas, I hope you know," Dean interjected again, and Sam smacked him in the arm.

"And then Dean and I are going to yell at each other about who was better and I'm going to win this fight," Sam finally concluded, folding his arms in a smug fashion.

Castiel and Gabriel looked at each other, communicating silently, and then they finally nodded. "Sounds like a plan!" Gabriel agreed. "Ready when you all are."

Sam nodded, and he felt very strange as he grabbed the timer and set it for a minute. "Alright. On your marks, I guess?"

Gabriel stepped closer to him, flashing him a cheeky grin and putting a hand on his shoulder. At the same time, Dean and Castiel took each other by the hands and moved close together, resting their own foreheads against each other.

"Get set..."

Sam swallowed back his nerves. He knew he shouldn't be the one to be nervous anyway - he wasn't one of the people whose skills was on trial, and for this first round at least, he was kissing someone who he was familiar with, who he wanted to kiss basically all the time. But still. He'd never had to grade somebody's kissing before, and it was a strange thought.

"Go!"

Gabriel crashed his mouth against Sam's, showing him no mercy as he brought a hand round to tug on Sam's hair, his tongue immediately getting to work and flicking across Sam's bottom lip. Sam felt almost like a passive observer to his own kiss because of how enthusiastic Gabriel was getting, and he let Gabriel do whatever he wanted, opening his mouth to allow Gabriel's tongue inside, feeling powerless to the pressure and intensity of Gabriel's lips.

He had absolutely no idea what was going on with Dean and Cas on the other side of the table and he didn't care, too completely caught up in the onslaught of passion and emotions that Gabriel was giving him, and yeah, he was definitely right about the winner, because nobody else could say as much with their lips as Gabriel did. Just the smallest kiss showed Sam quite how much Gabriel wanted him, and it was an intoxicating feeling.

He didn't want to pull away when the timer bleeped. He didn't actually want to pull away ever, but a minute, certainly, was far too short to memorize everything about Gabriel. Still, he'd made the rules and he was going to stick to them, and then when he'd won this competition, his reward would be kissing Gabriel for as long as he damn well wanted.

He glanced over to Dean and Cas, and saw that they were both breathing just as heavily as he and Gabriel were.

"Alright," Sam agreed with something that hadn't been said, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down, his lips still tingling. "So that was a good reminder of why exactly I'm right. And now we swap, and I get the final data to prove it to myself."

Gabriel chuckled, and sauntered around the other side of the table, cupping Dean's face in his hands. "You ready for me, Deano?"

Dean pulled a face. "Shall we just get this over with?"

Castiel looked nervous as he approached Sam, and Sam lowered his voice to apologize to him. "This really is nothing personal, I promise you. I'm sure you're a wonderful kisser and I'm very happy for you and Dean, but at the same time... he's my brother and I would really like to get one up on him today since he's spent his entire life teasing me about how I'll never find anyone who'll actually want to date me."

"I understand, Sam," Castiel said, but there was a determination in his eyes which made Sam think that maybe Cas was more invested in the competition than he claimed to be on the surface. After all, Cas was a younger brother too.

Sam was even more nervous for this kiss than the first one as he set the timer for a second minute. "On your marks. Get set. Go!"

Sam was vaguely aware of a loud grunt from Dean's end as Gabriel clearly gave him the same treatment as he'd given Sam moments earlier, and Sam felt a brief flash of victory, sure he'd managed to convince Dean of his point, when-

He felt a soft pair of lips gently approach his, unhurried, exploring, moving soft and sweet against Sam's own.

It was very, very different to Gabriel. The way Cas kissed, Sam felt like he was the most important thing in the world, like Castiel wanted to trace every single molecule of his lips. Sam remembered that Cas could actually do that, and that made things somehow even hotter. With Gabriel everything was so rushed and it made Sam's head spin, but sometimes, maybe, it was nice to be just like this. Castiel took his time. Sam imagined that if they wanted, the two of them could go to bed together and kiss for hours, and they'd come up for air when the sun rose and they'd still have all their clothes on, nothing more than lips ever touching and it would still have been a perfect night. It was a very strange thought. And maybe there was less raw emotion than there was with Gabriel, but with Cas it was tender, like he was scared that Sam's lips would break and he wanted to stop that from happening.

The timer went off, and Cas pulled away, and Sam thought he looked disappointed, like he'd maybe wanted to spend more time mapping Sam's lips beneath his own.

"Great," Sam concluded, feeling even more awkward now that this was over, the ghost of Castiel's lips still on his. "Well. Thanks very much for your help, guys, we really do appreciate you putting up with all of our shit. You can go and watch a movie or something while we hash this out. I doubt you really want to see the show."

He turned to look at Dean, who looked completely dazed, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand, thrown off guard by the intensity of Gabriel's kisses.

"Now hold up just one moment," Gabriel challenged, stepping into the middle of the room. "I'm seeing a flaw here."

"No, this is a perfectly designed experiment," Sam argued back, staring at Gabriel. "I mean, I'm not going to publish a scientific paper or anything, but it has given us all the data we need."

"Maybe for the variables you were including," Gabriel shrugged, "but I happen to have a different opinion."

"Will you just get in the living room and stop trying to complicate things like you always do?" Dean groaned, because dammit, both of those kisses had done something to him and he was really eager to get this over with so that he could go back to kissing Cas again, and maybe a whole lot more.

"Never. You see, Sam here thinks I'm the best kisser, which is, of course, very flattering. And Dean thinks Castiel is the best kisser, which is ridiculous, but I admire his loyalty. However, I happen to think that the best kisser in the world is, in fact, Sam Fucking Winchester." He smirked, pleased with himself.

Sam frowned, not entirely sure what Gabriel was getting at here. "I can't kiss myself. That's not a thing. Even with your powers I don't think we can work that out."

Gabriel chuckled. "Nope, as much fun as that sounds, I'm sure that if it were possible I would have figured out a way to make it happen by now. But this is a fight between you and Dean, right? So if Dean kisses you, then he'll have the maximum possible amount of data, and he'll know for sure."

Dean's head snapped round to look at Gabriel. "You what? Have you gone out of your mind? Sam's my brother, in case you haven't noticed."

Gabriel shrugged. "Nobody cares, Dean. Stop being so uptight. It's just the four of us here, and I'm not going to go running off broadcasting on angel radio that Sam and Dean Winchester kissed each other."

"But it's not - it's not about you telling anyone, it's just, it's the principle of the matter!" Dean protested.

"What principle?" Gabriel challenged, leaving Dean gaping at him like a fish, trying to find the words.

Dean turned to Sam, looking for some kind of backup. "You. Tell him he's being a thousand different kinds of crazy. Which is even more kinds than usual, amazingly."

"I don't care," Sam commented, his voice steady. "I know Gabe's the best kisser, and if you have even more people to compare that to, then that'll be even more of a victory for him, which is fine by me."

"But - you - you have been with him for far too long if he's actually convincing you this is a reasonable idea!" Dean insisted, gesturing between the two of them. 

"I'm not gonna force you into it." Sam kept his voice mild. "I'm just saying that it doesn't bother me either way, so if you did want to take him up on his challenge, I'd be game. Alright?"

Dean's next move was to turn and look helplessly at Castiel for guidance. "Cas? What do you think of all this?"

Cas looked surprised, like he hadn't expected to be dragged into this. "I don't have strong feelings on the matter, Dean. I don't see any reason why you shouldn't kiss Sam. If it would help, I could kiss Gabriel too, so that you wouldn't feel like you had other people looking on?"

Dean's eyes flicked between the three of them for a terrified, clueless moment, and then suddenly his face, changed, hardened, and he looked determined as he strode out of the room, calling behind him, "You guys wait there! I'll be thirty seconds."

"Do you have any idea what he's doing?" Sam murmured to Cas after a long pause, and Cas shook his head.

"I never do, Sam," were Cas' wise words of wisdom.

Almost true to his word, Dean was back in precisely thirty-four seconds, holding a handful of pieces of paper and some brightly colored marker pens. He got to work drawing up tables on each of four sheets of paper, bending over the pages so that none of the others could see what he was writing.

"Alright," he finally announced when he was done. "Everyone take a pen. No, Gabriel, you can't have the blue one, Cas gets the blue one, no arguments on this. I've made these tables. We are starting the experiment again, and this time, we are all going to kiss each other, in turn. And between the kisses, we are going to give the other participants marks out of ten for each of the categories I have listed down here in the first column: passion, technique, enthusiasm, variety and attention to detail. And after that's done, we add up the totals for a score out of fifty from each person, for each person. Total score for each of us out of a hundred and fifty. And the person with the highest score wins the title of best kisser in the bunker. And they get to, I don't know, remind us all every day that they won this stupid competition that, for the record, I still don't entirely agree with. Everyone on board?"

Gabriel's eyes widened, looking like this was the very last thing he'd ever expected from Dean. Sam could understand that. For the first time he was getting scared of his own idea, feeling like maybe he'd got in over his head with this one. This had just been a stupid throwaway comment he'd made to Dean, and now...

But there was no way he was backing down at this point. And besides, Dean had said they were starting from the beginning. And that meant he would get another chance to kiss Castiel...

He forced that thought out of his head. That definitely shouldn't be something that set off fluttery feelings inside of him. Wanting to kiss his brother's boyfriend? That was inappropriate as hell, and certainly not something he would ever admit to. 

But Cas' lips were just so damn soft, and he really wanted to feel them, just one more time, now that he knew what to expect. And that was what finally made him agree.

"Alright. Yeah. Sounds good. Let's make a start on this."

Gabriel and Castiel just nodded. "Start with couples again?" Gabriel confirmed, already walking over to Sam with a swing in his step, slipping a hand up the side of Sam's sweater, coming to rest on his waist. Sam shuddered at the light touch of skin on skin, and yeah, that definitely helped get rid of thoughts of Cas.

Sam reached for the timer again. "Alright, one minute again, same rules as before, but have the categories in mind. On your marks."

The stakes seemed higher this time than they had the first time, and there was a noticeable tension in the air between the four of them, the final few seconds before the kiss stretching on too long.

"Get set."

Sam had never seen Gabriel look so determined, so serious, about anything. Figured that something like kissing would be the thing that eventually did that to him.

"Go!"

He pressed start on the timer, and he hadn't even pulled his hand back before Gabriel's lips were on his, Gabriel jumping up to wrap his legs around Sam's waist. Sam held him tight, and Gabriel used the new position to grind into Sam, which if Sam thought about it, was probably cheating, but Sam didn't have it in him to care. He was far too busy kissing Gabriel back just as hard, reminding himself of everything that was absolutely incredible about Gabriel's kisses, biting down on Gabriel's bottom lip and making him moan into his mouth.

The timer bleeped, too soon as usual, and Gabriel pulled away, looking pleased with his performance (as he damn well should be, Sam thought). Sam felt incredibly guilty for even thinking about wanting to kiss Cas again, because yes, that had completely convinced him once again that Gabriel was the best kisser of all.

He grabbed his paper and immediately listed down 10/10 for Gabriel in absolutely every category. And it wasn't because he was trying to rig the results in Gabriel's favor. It was just because Gabriel was the absolute best at everything, and nobody could ever beat him in any of these areas, and because Sam had absolutely no reason to justify taking off any points, ever. And that was all there was to it.

He tried to sneak a look over at Gabriel's own sheet, but Gabriel snatched it away, hiding it from Sam's view. Sam felt a bit put out for just a moment, wondering if that meant that Gabriel hadn't given him straight tens, but then reminded himself that he didn't care, because he was far more invested in Gabriel winning the competition than in winning himself.

When they were all done writing, Dean cleared his throat. "Alright, now switch. Gabriel, I suppose I can suffer through one more minute kissing you."

"Please. You loved every second," Gabriel snorted, rolling his eyes. 

Dean tried to protest for a moment. "I didn't-" But then he trailed off, figuring he had far better things to do than argue a useless point. "Whatever. And Sam and Cas, I'm sure you guys can deal with each other a second time, too."

Sam nodded, trying to convince himself that Cas' kiss really hadn't been as good as he remembered. He'd just been taken by surprise the first time, that was all, and now that he was prepared, he was sure that the kiss wouldn't feel like anything special.

Cas stepped towards him again, shooting Sam the same bedroom eyes he'd spent the past eight or so years focusing on Dean, and Sam's heartrate sped up traitorously.

"On your marks," Sam said, his voice cracking. "Get set. Go."

And with that, Cas' hand was tangling in his hair, not pulling, just holding, using it to guide the kiss, and wow, that was new, Cas was clearly trying to step up his game for this round. Cas' lips seemed to be even softer this time now that they were a little more kiss-bruised, and it was as though he remembered every movement Sam had made the first time and had taken it on board, because it felt like he already knew Sam's mouth perfectly; had figured out and memorized exactly what he liked and was determined to give it to him and take him apart.

The timer went off long, long before Sam was ready for it, considering he knew it would be the last kiss he'd ever get to give Cas.

He pulled away and shot a pleading look at Cas, almost whining with how much he wanted Cas' lips on his all over again, and it might have been his imagination, but it certainly seemed like Cas was giving him the same look right back.

Dean cleared his throat. "Alright, Sammy, if you could stop making sex eyes at my boyfriend, that would be great. I know he's perfect, but I think you have some grading to do." Dean sounded so self satisfied, like he was sure he'd won this one.

"Right, yeah," Sam replied in a daze, pulling the paper towards him. Rules were rules, and he was going to grade fairly, not show Gabriel any favoritism. It took him a moment to make his decision, but eventually he ended up giving Castiel a ten in every category except passion, in which he gave him an eight, because Cas just couldn't hold a candle to Gabriel there. 

"Good stuff," Dean announced, rubbing his hands together and putting on a false show of bravado, gearing himself up for the final round. "Two down, one to go, and then the results will be in."

They all nodded, the air somehow even thicker than it had been before.

"So, Cas and Gabe. I'm so sorry, Cas, I know what you're about to go through and it's not going to be fun," Dean teased, although there didn't seem to be any real conviction behind his voice, and it sounded like he was just saying it because it was what was expected of him. Neither Cas nor Gabe looked at all upset with the situation as they moved towards each other, standing side by side with their arms brushing.

"And then, uh, me and Sam. I suppose. Just for science's sake, you know." And somehow, it seemed like this was another thing Dean was just trying to convince himself of, rather than something he actually believed.

Sam had grown up with Dean, sat next to him his entire life, but, he realized, as Dean stepped right into his intimate space, he'd never seen him from this short a distance before. He'd never really taken in quite how many freckles Dean had, or noticed the beautiful patterns they made all over his brother's face. He'd never understood how Dean's long, thick eyelashes so perfectly framed his shimmering eyes, as though he could be some kind of face model if he wasn't wanted for questioning by half the police stations in the country. He'd never completely appreciated the tiny bit of golden stubble that seemed to be at odds Dean's beautifully pink lips, even as it complemented them at the same time.

"Alright," Sam said faintly, not wanting to tear his eyes away from Dean for long enough to press start on the timer, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. "On your marks. Get set. Go."

And then, before he was expecting it, long before he was ready for it, Dean's lips were on his lips and it was far too much, it was every memory the two of them had ever shared over the past thirty-some years and it was pouring into one kiss and if Sam didn't know better, he'd have said that Dean had watched him kiss other people before, taken notes, because he really did seem to know exactly what he was doing. The kiss was somehow deeper than any he'd felt before, Dean's lips pressing persistently at his as if he wanted to fuse the two of them together forever, his tongue searching Sam's mouth. Sam grew lightheaded from the lack of oxygen he was suddenly suffering but he refused to break the kiss and pull away for air because he knew this was the only time he would ever, ever get to feel this and it was so incredible, somehow revealing a side of Dean that Sam had never seen before. Sam tried to kiss back, he did, but part of him felt like he was so swept away by Dean's kiss that he was incapable of moving.

The timer bleeped and Sam heard it as though from a long distance away, and it was a few more seconds before he found the motivation to unstick himself from Dean's lips and switch it off.

None of them spoke as they filled in the final columns on their sheets of paper. Sam hated himself for it, but he couldn't deny that Dean had been perfect in pretty much every area. He gave him three tens, topped off with a nine in each of enthusiasm and variety, telling himself Dean hadn't quite matched up to Gabe and Cas on those, although if he really probed deep within himself, he was forced to admit that it was more to keep up appearances than anything else.

When they were done, the four of them all looked at each other, none of them wanting to be the first to say something.

Finally Dean spoke, his voice sounding strange in the still room. "Right. Everyone's forms into me, and I'll count up the final scores."

Although it crossed all of their minds that Dean could pretty easily cheat here, none of them wanted to protest as they handed their sheets over. By mutual, unspoken agreement, they all took their usual seats at the kitchen table and they sat in an uncomfortable, nervous silence as they waited for Dean to finish adding up, watching the little furrow in his brow as he stared at the sheets, making notes on the papers.

This had been supposed to be just for fun, and now it suddenly felt so serious. It felt like no matter who the scores determined was the best kisser, the game had impacted so much more than just that. Sam wasn't entirely sure the four of them could ever come back from this and be quite the same. Maybe he was being overdramatic, but at the same time, everything really did seem different now.

He felt like he'd really fucked up here. He should never have suggested this in the first place.

"Well," Dean announced after too long and not long enough, sounding like he couldn't really believe what he was seeing. "Scores are in."

"Thanks, guys, this is truly an honor. I really appreciate you all voting me the best. I would like to thank Alexander the Great, Cleopatra, and Emperor Caligula for teaching me everything I know, and I just want to say that all three of you were wonderful competition," Gabriel joked, his tone coming out too loud and slightly forced in the strange atmosphere of the room.

Dean ignored him in favor of announcing the real scores. "I added everyone up... and then I did it again to make sure... and then again, because I couldn't really believe what I was seeing... and truth is, there's no winner. Because, and I have no fucking clue how this happened - all four of us got a hundred and forty-six out of a hundred and fifty."

Their heads all snapped up at once. "You're kidding me?" Sam shook his head in disbelief.

Dean held out the papers, and Sam took them, inspecting his work. 

"Yeah," he was forced to conclude, breathlessly, a few moments later. "Yeah, we all gave our partners fifty, and everyone else forty-eight."

They were all forced to think on that for a while, and they all reached the same conclusion at the same time.

"Those are all very high scores," Cas said slowly, because of course he would be the one to voice what everyone else was trying to ignore.

"They are indeed," Gabriel nodded, and for once in his life, he wasn't making any stupid jokes. Maybe he just couldn't think of any. They'd all laid it on the line here, they'd all admitted that each and every kiss they'd had that day had been amazing, even if they were all very different.

And now there was only one question left. "What now?" Sam asked, sounding lost, the words echoing in the room.

None of them had an answer to that question. They just sat there, trying to make sense of their own thoughts.

Sam cast his mind back to all the kisses he'd had today. Gabriel had been so familiar. They'd kissed so many times before, but despite that, it felt like every kiss they shared was new and different and exciting, and Sam was pretty sure he'd never get bored of them, and even after only three months living together he was already starting to think that he wanted to keep Gabriel around the bunker for a very, very long time. But then there has been Cas, and the way Cas kissed had been so addicting too, and he'd been lost to it within the first few seconds. He'd really, really like to experience that again. He supposed he could ask Gabriel to try to imitate Cas' kissing style, especially now Gabriel had firsthand knowledge of it too - but no, it was uniquely Cas, it wouldn't be the same if anyone else tried it. And then, of course, there was Dean, and the thought of kissing Dean really should have repulsed him, but it didn't, at all. That kiss had been magnetic, like all their lives their lips had been supposed to be together, perhaps even made for each other, and while they were kissing, Sam just couldn't figure out what had been stopping them from doing this years ago.

And that was the truth of the matter. Sam had had three absolutely incredible kisses. And had he experienced all of them without any information about who was giving them to him, he was fairly sure he wouldn't have been able to pick a favorite. Because yes, they had all been amazing, but they were so different that if he was honest with himself, they couldn't be compared. And what he really wanted was all of them. Maybe all at the same time.

Which was a piece of information he didn't know how to wrap his head around.

He thought, or hoped, that the others were all thinking the same.

"Well, I'm going out," Gabriel announced after a length of time Sam couldn't figure out, standing up from his chair. "I'm going to change first, put on a nice shirt, maybe I'll even go all the way and put on a bow tie. I'm treating myself to a nice dinner. It's been a while since I've had Italian, and if I'm honest, all this kissing has made me really fucking hungry. Sam? Dean? Castiel? Would you all care to join me?"

"For dinner?" Dean confirmed, squinting at Gabriel. "Couldn't we just eat here? Order pizza or something? It's damn cold out."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Where's your sense of romance? I'm asking you out on a date, you dickhead."

"What, all of us?" Dean blurted.

"Yes, all of you. I know I picked Sam as my favorite, but come on, you and Cas were really strong runners up. And I'd really quite like to spend the night with all three of you, if you're up for it."

"Just dinner?" Sam confirmed, standing up too and brushing himself off, his mind already wandering to other things that could theoretically happen despite his words.

Gabriel snorted. "I've already had my tongue down all of your throats, I hardly think it's going to be just dinner. I really like the idea of kissing every one of you again before the night's out. Now come on, am I going to have to stand around here all day, or are we going to actually make a move?"

There was a pause, and then to everyone's surprise, Dean was the first to agree. "Well, I'm down."

"You are?" Sam frowned. Of everyone in the room, he'd have thought Dean would take the most convincing.

"Well, yeah. It's a plan that involves food and kissing, I was always gonna be on board. Or are you taking back that forty-eight you gave me?"

"No, not at all," Sam hurried to insist.

"You know, it's a shame you and I didn't do that a long time ago," Dean mused, ripping up the sheets of paper and tossing them into a trash can. "Before you met Gabriel, I'd probably have been able to convince your innocent ass that I deserved a fifty."

"There's nothing innocent about my ass, this ass went to college," Sam scowled.

Castiel got up from his seat too, straightening his suit. "Sam, You are the youngest out of all of us, I'm sorry to say."

Sam thought that was a bit rich coming from a millennia old angel who had only ever kissed one person, and for the first time only two years ago, but he didn't say it. It didn't matter. Because, yes, the four of them had all had very different lives and experiences up to this point, and that translated into all of them kissing very differently. But, Sam realized, it didn't actually matter who was older or who had kissed more people. Not everything had to be a competition, or an argument. Maybe the four of them could all reach some kind of compromise. 

As usual, Dean drove the Impala on the way to the restaurant. Sam rode shotgun, and through the rearview mirror he saw Castiel and Gabriel's hands interlace across the back seat. During dinner, Dean and Gabriel sat next to each other and shared a massive slice of pie for dessert, taking it in turns to feed the other off of their forks. And Sam found that he didn't mind at all. He just liked seeing all of them happy, and he thought that moments like this were something he could get used to seeing.

He minded even less when Dean and Cas followed him and Gabriel to their bedroom upon arriving back at the bunker, and the four of them spent the next few hours fighting over who got to lie in the middle, constantly grabbing at the nearest person they could reach for kisses until they were all exhausted, and passed out in a pile of plaid shirts and stray limbs.

Sam would deny saying anything so ridiculously sappy in the morning, but right before he dropped off to sleep with his head on Castiel's chest, his leg tangled around Gabriel's and his hand combing through Dean's hair, he commented that this really had been a competition where everyone was a winner.

**Author's Note:**

> If you need more people to scream at about how Team Free Love is the best thing ever, my tumblr messaging is always open at **casandsip.tumblr.com**


End file.
